1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharging apparatus that discharges liquid onto a target, thereby forming dots.
2. Related Art
There has been proposed this kind of liquid discharging apparatus in which discharge ports of a head is capped with a moisturizing cap when printing is not performed (for example, JP-A-2006-7455). In this apparatus, by capping the discharge ports of the head with the moisturizing cap, ink in the discharge ports can be prevented from thickening, and the occurrence of defective printing can be reduced.
In the above type of liquid discharging apparatus, in order to maintain the discharge ports of the head moist with the cap, it is preferable to moisturize the inside of the cap. In this case, it is possible to store waste liquid obtained when cleaning is performed in which ink is sucked out of the discharge ports with a suction pump to prevent the discharge ports from clogging, in a tank and to moisturize the inside of the cap using the waste liquid in the tank. However, a space to dispose the tank is necessary, and so the apparatus increases in size. It is also possible to discharge ink droplets into the cap for moisturizing the inside of the cap when the head is capped with the cap. However, wasteful consumption of ink increases.